What they deserve
by Magdelope
Summary: An addition to Narcosynthesis' Speak the words. Morrigan and Leliana finally get what they deserve after Leliana almost dying. Leliana/Morrigan.


_This is part of Narcosynthesis' story Speak the words ( s/9232142/1/Speak-the-words)_ _and set between chapter five and the epilogue. Some hopefully lovely smut and fluff. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It had been pretty late when Morrigan had asked her to tell the story, but Leliana didn't mind. Even though her body still ached the thought of staying up and telling a story, <em>the <em>story, was pleasant. Especially with her lover looking at her with those yellow eyes, darkening at her every word. Leliana loved this. She loved Morrigan. Dying was a high price to pay for this, but it had also been worth it.

"Well," she continued before pressing a quick kiss between Morrigan's eyes, "as you can probably imagine the witch was not pleased with the sister stumbling upon her like that, all naked in the stream. She must have used some spell to keep the water warm, because the ground was frosty and there was snow in the air. The sister had never seen such a sight before, her hair was let out, creating a dark waterfall down her shoulders and the look on her face was one of relaxation. See, the witch was always tense, but in this moment, with her eyes closed she looked peaceful. And she was so beautiful. The sister found herself standing still, just staring at the sight in front of her." Leliana stopped to take a deep breath and also analyse the actual witch in front of her. When Morrigan didn't seem distressed, except for a slight pink flush on her cheek, Leliana continued.

"The beautiful moment couldn't last forever and the witch opened her eyes. In that moment, the peaceful look in her face was gone. Instead she yelled at the innocent sister to leave her alone." Morrigan held up a hand to stop her.

"But this isn't made up," she said, "it happened, I remember." Leliana put a finger on her lips to silence her.

"Yes, part of this story is true," she said, "but that doesn't mean you should interupt the story-teller. Now… shh." When Morrigan nodded, Leliana took away the finger.

"Well, like you know, the witch was awfully upset, so the sister left imidiately, walking back the same way she had come through the forest. But her heart was trembling and she couldn't stop thinking about that dark hair or the wonderful look on the witch's face. The sister wanted to see it again. Later in the night, the bard still hadn't stopped thinking about the witch and by then, she had moved to thinking about, not just the witch's hair but the gentle curve of her hip, and the bossom that the bard had only seen hinted at under the long dark hair." Leliana closed her eyes briefly, imagining it as she had all those years ago. She opened her eyes after only a moment, safe in the realisation that she didn't need her imagination anymore. Morrigan nodded impatiently.

"Yes continue," she said.

"One moment," Leliana replied, she reached up with one hair and undid the small clasp that was keeping Morrigan's hair up. It fell down over her shoulders, black and shiny and just as beautiful as Leliana always pictured it.

"There, much better," she said, smiling.

"'Tis really necessary?" Morrigan asked with an eyebrow up. But Leliana ignored her question, instead continuing her story.

"The sister, being innocent, had of course never thought about another women that way," Morrigan scoffed, "but she couldn't help the place where her mind went now. And she found her hand creeping lower while she continued thinking about the witch." What happened next wasn't Leliana's fault, she found her actual hand creeping lower in real life as well. It was just too much, all her emotions. Almost dying. Morrigan telling her she loved her. Now with her fantasy fresh in her mind, she is eager to live it.

"What are you doing?" Morrigan's voice was low.

"The sister dreamed of the witch to come and find her," Leliana said, "to come and find her just like this. To know that the witch had seen her naked. She didn't even know why."

"Leliana." Morrigan reached and grasped Leliana's hand which was moving slowly under the sleeping gown she was wearing.

"Let me, lovely," she said, "you don't need to imagine." Leliana's hand was reluctant to leave its place, somehow lost in her fantasy. But eventually her hand left and after quickly wiping it on the sheet next to her, she grasped a firm grip of that black hair she loves so much. Morrigan then tore a gasp from her throat by entering her with two fingers at once. Leliana loved it, despite the stretch. She was giving herself to Morrigan, and the witch better take advantage of it.

It was only when Morrigan started gliding on top of her and Leliana let out a moan that sounded confused somewhere between pleasure and pain that Morrigan woke up from her trance. The quivering muscles surrounding her fingers, trembled in protest as she started pulling out.

"What are you doing?" Leliana's said huskily and when she looked up, her eyes were a shade of midnight purple Morrigan had never seen before, "don't stop." Her pout was adorable and Morrigan wanted nothing but resume what they were doing. To prove to themselves that they were alive and together.

But Morrigan needed to remember that Leliana was still hurt and while one arm was reaching out, tugging at Morrigan's hair, the other was lying awkwardly on the side. Morrigan tried to sense it, like she knew she was supposed to. If you couldn't sense what you needed to heal, there wasn't anything you could heal. She hadn't told Leliana that she wasn't completely incapable of healing, she did have a whole array of different healing spells at her disposal but they were for healing the caster by draining the life of another.

"You're hurt," Morrigan said, "'tis not right. You need to heal." Morrigan felt worthless, unable to help her beloved.

"But I want you," Leliana said, "please, sweetheart, please, it's been days, I need…" She was panting slightly and trying to grab Morrigan's hand. When they touched again something lit up in Morrigan's chest. It was magick and it was pulsing through her like an electric current. But it was unfamiliar.

"Morrigan? What is happening? What are you doing?"

"I don't know," Morrigan replied. Her hands were shining bright whenever she touched any part of Leliana. But it wasn't enought, she needed to be deeper, inside. Without saying anything she gently pulled Leliana into a sitting position so that she could pull her nightgown completely off. Then she started letting her hands float over Leliana's body as if by instinct. Her magick pulsed out of her body and into Leliana's, finding anything bruised or broken and mending it. It was unlike anything else that Morrigan had ever done before and with the way Leliana was whimpering, it was for her too. Suddenly Leliana's hurt arm flew around her neck, although it wasn't hurt anymore. Nothing hurt anymore. There was only them and the light. Healing didn't come naturally to Morrigan, but neither did declarations of love or kisses. Leliana made her want to learn.

Morrigan's hands had drifted lower again without her almost noticing, soon her fingers were gliding through Leliana's heat again. The healing stopped naturally as Leliana hugged Morrigan close and they naturally fell into rythm.

"Wait," Leliana panted after a little while. With much difficulty, they turned around with Leliana straddling Morrigan's waist. It wasn't a usual position for them but at the moment it felt so right, it felt right to have Leliana above her.

They locked eyes and then Leliana started moving again, riding Morrigan's fingers.

"Oh Morrigan," she said, her head falling backwards, moving faster. The heat around her fingers where making Morrigan's head swim, all she wanted to do was push her over the edge.

"You're so beautiful Leliana," Morrigan said, finding her words, "you drive me crazy in every single way." Leliana bent forward again and put both her hands on Morrigan's shoulders.

"Keep talking," she said in a breathless voice, "please don't stop."

"I want you to…" Morrigan said, loosing her voice, "I love you Leliana, please, tell me what…" but nothing else was needed. With a small cry Leliana rocked her hip and fell forward. Morrigan kept thrusting through the last of her tremors and then just held her as Leliana rested on top of her chest, heaving. Leliana's heart was beating so heavily, Morrigan could feel it against her own chest.

Leliana could feel Morrigan moving after a little while and she realised that she must be almost crushing her. But she wasn't done yet, not by a long shot. She reached forward and sucked on Morrigan's earlobe.

"Please," Morrigan moaned, "you… need… to… rest." But even as she said the words, Leliana could feel her heart rate spike and Morrigan's arms tightened around her back.

"You made me feel good," Leliana said and tentiatively let her tongue swipe over Morrigan's bottom lip, "now it's my turn, yes?" She sat up again and winked. Then she palmed both of Morrigan's breasts, sqeezed a bit. Morrigan herself just looked up at her with a trusting look in her eyes, it was as if all words had escaped her.

"You're beautiful too, you know," Leliana said, "and you are much better in real life than any story or fantasy." Morrigan smiled, but her mouth quivered. And Leliana could feel the trembling under her fingertips. It's thrilling to actually feel how much Morrigan needs her. And Leliana couldn't wait to have the proud and untouchable witch coming apart because of her.

It was decided. Leliana winked again and pressed a kiss between Morrigan's breasts before making her way lower.

"Leli…" Morrigan said, her voice low.

"I'm here, my love," Leliana replied, "I'm here and I won't leave you again." She settled between Morrigan's thighs after undressing her. She pushed them apart a bit, and placed fluttering kisses on the inside of Morrigan's thigh before placing one of Morrigan's legs on her shoulder, opening her up to Leliana's gaze and mouth and tongue.

"Leli!" Morrigan's voice was still low but had a tint of alarm and Leli stroked her leg gently.

"Sh," she said, "just relax. Trust me." Then Leliana dived in with every once of energy she still had and didn't get up from her place until Morrigan was quivering and spent and their hearts were finally sated.

…

"Did you never imagine making love before we got together?" Leliana asked Morrigan later when they were lying in the dark together, their legs entwined and Morrigan resting her head on Leliana's chest.

"No." Morrigan scoffed at the idea, even if it wasn't completely true, "I had better things to engage my mind with."

"If you say so," Leliana said, "although I must say…" the rest of what Leliana was going to say was drowned by a yawn.

"Okay," she said, admitting defeat, "maybe it's time to sleep."

"'Tis what would be wise, I think," Morrigan agreed and closed her eyes. She had almost fallen asleep when Leliana spoke again.

"Morrigan?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"If I need to wake you up in the middle of the night to hear you say it, is that okay?" At first Morrigan thought she must be joking even though Leliana's tone was serious. Eventually she gave the only answer she could, while entertwining their fingers.

"Of course you can, lovely," she said, smiling at Leliana's relieved sigh, "I love you."


End file.
